Mutated Revenge II
by CoolGuy28
Summary: The Sequel to Mutated Revenge, Malfoy gets some more revenge on the four Gryffindor favorites! Rated M, HarryRon. Read and Review please!


Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy had finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione if she liked him. She answered very passionately. Unfortunately, it was a passionate 'NO' with an added slap.

Malfoy scowled as he remembered it. Somebody was going to pay, and it wasn't going to be Hermione…

**Well, this was the last chapter of Mutated Revenge I, so you know it will involve everyone's favorite characters from that, excluding Oliver Wood, unfortunately. I couldn't come up with a reason to include him, so he's not in it. Oh well, we've still got Harry, Ron, Fred, and George!** Chapter 2 

Harry Potter yawned as he woke up. He smiled to himself as he lay in bed. He couldn't wait to get up and see Ron again. Of course, nobody besides Fred and George knew about their relationship, but the twins had sworn not to tell anyone.

Harry lay there for a while until he heard the sounds of the other boys waking up. It was Saturday, so there were no lessons today. Eventually all the sounds faded away, and Harry realized everyone had left the commonroom. _Well, not everyone I hope, _he thought.

Harry stepped out of bed and crept over to Ron's bed, pulling back the curtains. He smiled when he saw that his favorite Gryffindor was still sleeping. He reached out and touched Ron's cheek, and Ron smiled in his sleep. At least, Harry thought it was in his sleep. That notion quickly changed when Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him inside the curtains.

Ron grinned as he and Harry got dressed for the day. It had only been two weeks since Fred and George had separated him and Harry, but no matter how much time passed he would never forget that strange few days. It was thanks to those days that he and Harry knew the truth about each other's feelings, and that they were together.

He remembered those days, smiling. It seemed so funny now, now that it was all over. Harry's and his 'connection', Fred and George's 5-foot long cocks, and Oliver's beater's bat. But Fred and George had come up with the counter-potion, and it was all fixed.

Ron frowned slightly as he realized that they had never found the culprit who caused those mutations, but he relaxed again as he decided that they had obviously had their fun and weren't likely to try anything again. Especially now that they had realized that Fred and George would put a quick stop to anything they tried.

As Harry and Ron finished dressing they headed down to the commonroom, where they found a grinning Fred and George waiting for them.

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Oh, I don't know George, those two were probably up all night."

"Hmmm… you're probably right. And look at their faces! All…"

"Red! I know. Could they have been…"

"NO!" both Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"No? No what? I think these two have a dirty conscience George."

"We didn't do anything," Harry said, obviously disconcerted. "It's not like that… we're just…"

"Starting?" George asked playfully. "No matter, let's get you two down to breakfast. You've obviously had enough time alone."

"But we…" Harry's protests fell on deaf ears as Fred and George pushed the two of them down to the Great Hall where everyone was eating breakfast.

"THERE you two are!" Hermione rushed over to them. "Are you okay Harry? You look… flustered."

"I'm fine. Really," Harry assured her.

"Okay then," she replied doubtfully, and the three of them sat down to breakfast. Harry watched as Fred and George walked a little ways down the table and sat, glancing at Harry and Ron every now and then.

Hermione followed his gaze and saw Fred and George laughing. "Oh, them again? Don't worry Harry, you know whatever they're doing they're just playing around."

"I know. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ron was concentrating very hard on his breakfast, obviously determined not to give anything away. Hermione quieted down, but kept looking anxiously at the two of them.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Draco Malfoy…"

"What?" Harry was suddenly alert. "What about Malfoy?"

"It's nothing, just that he… Well, he asked me out."

"WHAT?"

"Harry, calm down. I said no, obviously. There's nothing to worry about now."

Harry tried to calm down, and eventually he succeeded. Hermione was the smartest witch at Hogwarts, she could handle Malfoy. He didn't need to be so concerned. He took some deep breaths, and eventually he managed to settle down.

Surprisingly, Ron hadn't seemed perturbed by Hermione's revelation. He hadn't showed anything at all, in fact. He was still concentrating on his breakfast, not looking at anyone. Harry briefly wondered what was up with him, but eventually dismissed it to nerves over Fred and George's knowledge of his and Ron's relationship.

A little ways down the table, George watched the two boys eat. "Seem a little tense, don't they?" he remarked to his twin.

"That they do. And I wonder _why_."

"Indeed. We ought to cheer them up."

"Splendid idea old chap!"

This was their Percy imitation, one of their favorites ever since Percy had declared loyalty to the Minister over their family.

The twins followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the Great Hall, and watched as Hermione rushed upstairs to the commonroom to get some books for studying. They cornered Harry and Ron down in a semi-hidden crevasse near the dungeon staircase.

"You two…"

"Are acting awfully suspicious lately."

"Is it because you're increasing your 'intimacy'…"

"Or because of something else?"

"You know you can trust us Ronniekins."

"Yeah, we're your _brothers_."

Ron looked to Harry for help, but when he saw there was none forthcoming he opened up. Fred and George listened, half smiling.

"I'm just worried about… Well, we never found out who fixed our drinks like that. What if they do it again?"

George sighed. "Ron, Ron, Ron. Don't you trust us? Whatever happens, we can fix it. Have some faith!"

Ron looked at his twin brothers suspiciously. "_Did _you find out who did it?"

"No, but we don't worry about it. We beat them once, we can do it again. Now get over it little bro. You and Harry have enough problems to worry about with this secret little relationship going on."

For a moment Ron looked like he was going to say something, but he didn't, so Fred and George decided to leave the two of them alone.

"Just don't forget there are other people in this castle," was George's last warning to them.

**Awww, Harry/Ron. So cute. Unfortunately there won't be more of this for a few chapters, but it'll come, I promise! You'll get it eventually! Review please!** Chapter 3 

Malfoy smiled to himself. He had decided on a plan, and he didn't care if they figured it out this time. All he cared about was that it would take time to solve, and they would suffer in the meantime.

Hermione had made a mistake in rejecting him. And her friends would pay for it. They would pay dearly.

**Hmmm… what could Malfoy be thinking? He's a nasty little pervert, so you know it'll be something strange. Next chapter coming soon!** Chapter 4 

George sighed as the water from the shower rushed down on him. This was his favorite part of winter mornings, the hot water shower in the midst of the cold drafty castle. Of course, it was heated somewhat, but not in the morning, because the Founders thought a cold morning was better for waking up students. They were wrong.

He closed his eyes and let the water run down his body. He was so immersed in the shower he didn't notice when the water flashed orange, and by the time he opened his eyes it was back to normal. The only thing different he noticed about it was that after his shower he started shedding. His 'lower regions' hair began to fall out, but he didn't take much notice of it. So what if he lost a few hairs? No biggie.

Harry stepped into the shower and turned it on, shivering. He waited for the hot water to engulf him, but it didn't come. He stood in the shower, waiting, until all of a sudden a freezing cold blanket of water hit him. He leaped out yelping. This was what happened if you showered late in the morning. The water was cold, as a reminder to the students that 'the early bird gets the worm.'

Fortunately, the water didn't stay cold for long. It was just the initial shock, then it warmed up so the unfortunate student could shower. After a few minutes of shivering cold, Harry stepped back into the shower and smiled as the water and steam overwhelmed him. He too, didn't notice when the water flashed orange.

Ron opened his eyes as an orange flash went through the shower. _What the heck was that…_ he wondered. He dismissed it, thinking it to be an aftereffect of the water-heating spell. _These things are really unreliable._

That Night

George yawned. It had been a boring day, seeing as he and Fred hadn't been able to test out any new products of theirs because Hermione was in the commonroom the whole time.

He clambered into bed and fell asleep, lost to the world.

Harry and Ron walked up to their dormitory together, each thinking the other one, and each hoping secretly that the other one was thinking about them.

Harry climbed slowly into bed and fell asleep almost instantly, but not after hoping he dreamed of Ron.

Ron had a harder time falling asleep, because he was still bugged by the annoying worry that the person who had messed with them before was still out there. Eventually he managed to get some sleep, after deciding nothing was going to happen tonight, and he'd force Fred and George to hunt out the culprit tomorrow.

**Well, something's happening! But what will it be? Descriptions next chapter! We'll see if you can figure out what's happening… Review please!**

Chapter 5 

Fred stretched when he woke up, and sat up in bed. He pulled back his bed curtains and looked to see that George's curtains were still closed. That was odd, since George almost always woke up before him.

Fred got out of bed and walked over to George's bed. He pulled back the curtains, but nobody was in the bed. That surprised him even more, since he and George did everything together, and George wouldn't just leave him in bed. He would have waited for him, like he always had.

Fred shrugged it off, deciding that George had probably just gone down to the commonroom for a few minutes while he was waiting. Well he was going to have to wait for a little while longer. Fred left the dormitory and went to the showers. He stripped and stepped into the warm water. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

George moaned in his sleep as he felt something touch him. It touched his shoulder, but the effect was that of someone touching his… nether regions. The touch became rougher and traveled down the length of his body, and back up again. He moaned again, then slowly opened his eyes.

_What the- I must still be dreaming, _George thought confusedly. He was hanging from his feet, facing downwards, surrounded by an immense sea of white while rain pounded down on him. Then he felt it again. The caress. It touched his hip, then moved up to his neck. George moaned again, then realized something.

_Why am I lying with my arms and legs strapped to my sides? That's not how I sleep… And what is this weird dream? _

George tried to pinch himself, but he couldn't move his arms. He struggled, until eventually he gave up. He started looking around, taking in his surroundings. For some reason he couldn't see behind him, and he couldn't turn his head very much at all.

Then something stroked the top of his head and that was it. The pleasure was so immense George couldn't handle it. He arched his back and closed his eyes, taking it all in. He felt himself slowly rising until he was facing straight outwards, instead of the head downwards position he had previously been in.

George moaned, and then booming out of nowhere he heard Fred's voice.

"What was that? Is that you George?"

George opened his eyes and looked around fervently. He finally managed to get a good look at himself and he screamed.

**Well, can you guess what happened to poor old George? Review please! Tell me what you think happened to him, and we'll see if you were right!**

Chapter 6

Harry woke up and stretched in bed. He lay there for awhile, enjoying the fact that it was Agora's Day, a wizarding holiday, so they didn't have to go to classes. In fact, most of the students would be participating in several games that were being held outside on the Hogwarts grounds. Harry had, in fact, signed up for a mock Quidditch match. Ron was going to be commentating, since Lee Jordan had promised to help the twins with their latest experiments.


End file.
